Secret Agent
by Fighter le Faye
Summary: Tifa is left to care for her daughter for the day, which proves to be a lot. What happens when Reno comes home at the wrong time? And what's this Tifa's hiding from Reno? Can it be kept a secret? ReTi oneshot for The Sacred and Profane


**Hello peoples. This is a cute little one-shot. Actually the first one I've done (whoa). I love the ending. Don't own game, as usual.**

**It is for The Sacred and Profane since he requested I do this one (hope you like it) Enjoy!**

* * *

Tifa Lockhart was resting her eyes at the coffee table in her living, quite exhausted from all the housework she had done. It was still mid-afternoon, and a slow weekday. With no urgent calls coming in, Tifa decided to take a quick break before fixing up dinner. Her daughter, Elly, would wake her up when she was needed. Reno would be back in a couple of hours, so that meant peace and quiet for the mother.

"Mommy!! Mo-hic!"

"Mm?" Tifa groaned and flicked her burgundy eyes open, seeing only the television before the sunlit window.

Apparently her break was over.

She gazed around, not moving her body. No little red-head in sight. "Elly, honey, where are you…"

"Hic, right behind you," a tiny voice said, constantly hiccupping. The barmaid swallowed and turned her head around, keeping it on the cool surface of the table. A bright-eyed girl, holding a fizzing glass of soda, was smiling innocently at her, red hair falling down her shoulders. Tifa couldn't help but smile.

"Honey, what is it?" Tifa asked with an amused air, propping her face in one hand.

"I can't-hic-stop-hic! Ow…" Elly said, rubbing her stomach. "I think I-hic-drank too much Coke too fast."

Tifa laughed, pushing herself up and walked over. "You just got the hiccups, Elly. Hold your breath for a few seconds to make them go away. How much _did _you drink?" she asked and took her hand, leading her into the kitchen. She stopped, seeing a few empty red and white Coke cans scattered near a table leg. The mother pivoted around, hands on her hips with an eyebrow gravely raised.

"Elly, that was supposed to last until the weekend," Tifa said, tapping her foot. Elly's lip quivered, her big sad puppy-dog eyes staring up to her.

Tifa's eyebrow twitched, feeling her anger melting under those innocent eyes. She flicked her eyes away and took a breath, glaring back down "You're going to go on a sugar craze now, and then crash and I'll have to clean up all…" Elly hung her head with a sniff.

Oh boy, Tifa was fumbling. She couldn't think of any lecture anymore, only wanting to hug her little girl tight. "That…," she sighed, dropping her angry act at last. "Come here, you."

She held out her arms and Elly instantly crashed into them, nuzzling her face into her shoulder. Firmly, Tifa took the glass out of her tiny hands with a tired sigh.

"Hiccups all gone?" she asked softly, patting her back a few times. Elly nodded.

"Uh-huh. Thanks Mommy." Elly stopped and suddenly burped in her ear. Tifa twitched, pulling back to stare in shock.

"Elly! That was a big burp," she said in awe. Elly blushed pink, giggling while she received a kiss on the forehead. "Good girl, I'm impressed. I guess you got that from the champion herself."

"Really? You mean…you can burp louder than Daddy or Uncle Rude?" Elly asked with curiosity. Tifa nodded and took a long sip from the soda. She stopped and took a breath, loosening her shoulders out and chucked down the rest in one gulp. Elly gasped at the speed.

"Wow," she whispered.

"It's going take a little while to digest. It'll come in a minute," Tifa said with a gulp, putting a hand to her throat. She plopped down on the squeaky clean ground, blowing her bangs out of her vision. Elly imitated the same, blowing with all her strength. Tifa giggled. She stopped, bobbing her head forward, and let out a loud drawn-out belch.

Elly was about to say something, but she sucked in and burped out, practically as loud as Tifa.

"Oh yeah? Beat this," Tifa whispered, pulling her shoulders back. She pushed out a loud burp until she had to breathe again.

Elly laughed with twinkling eyes. The barmaid smirked, flipping her silky soft hair back. She gripped her knees and burped again. Her daughter laughed harder, clapping her hands. Tifa bowed her head in a mock bow.

"Thank you very much. I learned it from Cid."

"Wow, you're awesome Mommy!" Elly exclaimed. Tifa laughed, pulling her into her lap and rested her chin on the top of her head.

"Well, we got a couple hours until Daddy comes home, and I'm done with my work. What do you want to do, sweetheart?"

Elly put her finger to her chin, humming while she thought.

* * *

A blush colored Tifa's cheeks as she sat at her expensive ivory dresser, letting her daughter comb her hair while her closet door stood open. After losing twice to rock-paper-scissors to Elly, she let her daughter dress her up in various costumes. First it was a stereotype image of a nerd, complete with glasses and overalls, something she had saved from high school during the homecoming weeks.

Then it was a penguin that she toppled over in a few times (Elly was giggling so much that she wasn't much assistance in helping her up). Now she was dressed up as Jedi, holding a lightsaber that would light up red. She just had to have a huge closet.

Tifa sighed, opening her eyes up to her reflection; she could be going to a convention easily. Elly combed through her long mane of hair a few more times before stepping back.

"There, all done!" Elly announced, setting her mother's comb on the tabletop. She grabbed her hand, trying to pull her up. "Come on, lemme see you Mommy!"

Tifa smiled, getting up and busting out her weapon in a fierce battle pose. Elly jumped.

"Ooooh. Wow, you look like a warrior Mommy! More, more!""

The martial artist kept a serious face and struck a few more poses, showing off the techniques she learned years ago, to which Elly gave her approval. After a twirling slash, Tifa stumbled to a stop, smiling brightly to her daughter.

"Well?"

"That was SOO cool Mommy!!" Elly said as she ran up, hugging her leg. Tifa chuckled, ruffling her hair out.

"Okay, go get the next one," Tifa said, bending down to her level. Elly nodded, dancing over into the closet. The woman sat on the ground, not bothering to cross her legs. She stared at the plastic toy, swinging it around with one hand, letting her mind wonder.

"Oh, Mommy, Mommy! What's THIS? It's all black and leathery!"

Tifa dropped the toy in mid-spin, eyes going big in numb surprise. Leather. That couldn't be anything G-rated. How far did Elly go in there?

"It feels cool…Oh, oh! What's this? Are these handcuffs?! Don't cops use these?"

"Too far!!" Tifa shouted, sprinting for her wardrobe. It took two seconds for her to find the girl; Elly was in the dark corner, on her knees with a box open. When she ran into the doorframe (making her see stars a second) the red head looked up, holding up her secret handcuffs. Even Reno didn't know about it.

Yet. His birthday would come in a few weeks.

"Mommy, are you a secret co—" A soft hand flew over Elly's mouth and she was swept up high in Tifa's arms, who was looking like a frightened rabbit. Her cheek pressed into her hair.

"Elly?"

"Uh-huh. What's wrong?" Elly asked just as quietly then gasped, eyes shining. "ARE you a secret agent and do super-duper cool things like Daddy, but Daddy doesn't know and you want me to keep it a secret? Oh WHOA…that's so cool…"

"Wha—wait. Uh…" Tifa stopped her panic as she digested what Elly's mind had concluded to. After a drop of sweat trickled down the side of her face, she nodded, unable to think of a better excuse. "Yes, Elly, that's exactly right honey."

"Wow. I have to coolest parents ever!" Elly breathed, grinning with pride. Tifa gave a shaky smile, loosening her strong grip.

"But honey, you have to keep it a secret! Not even Lulu or her parents can know."

"Mm…okay. My lips are sealed," Elly easily agreed, kicking her legs out once.

"Cross your heart?"

"Yup! I won't even tell my stuff animals!"

"Won't tell them what?"

"KYAA!" Tifa screamed, jumping in the air and almost dropping her precious daughter, heart racing like a jackhammer. Through her chocolate bangs, she saw the red-headed Turk leaning on the frame of the closet, arms folded comfortably. He had a sly stare in his eyes.

"'Ello," he said softly and grinned.

"Daddy, you're home!" Elly yelled happily, leaping from her mother's hold. She held out her thin arms for him, who scooped her up and raised her in the air. Elly laughed, waving her arms as he spun around once. Tifa took the opportunity to kick her "present" into its dark corner. Reno brought his daughter back down and kissed the top of her head.

"How was your day?" Reno asked, settling the girl comfortably in his arms.

"It was so much fun! Me and Mommy had a burping contest!!"

"Elly…" Tifa whined quietly, rubbing the side of her neck. It went unheard from her family.

"And then, and then, I got to dress up Mommy!" Elly finished.

"Wow," Reno said with a nod. At once, the two red heads turned to Tifa, both wearing different smiles. "I see. You guys were busy."

"Uh-huh!" Elly said with a cute nod. Reno let his eyes linger a second longer before turning back down to hyper girl. He gave an upset frown.

"Now what's this that you can't tell your stuff animals, Elly?" he asked.

"Ummm," Elly trailed off, trying to look innocent. Reno nuzzled his untidy hair in her neck to tickle her.

"Huh? What's the big secret?" Reno asked with a hurt voice as she frowned very deeply, holding in her laughs. "Can you whisper it to me?"

"Hey, let's go eat dinner!" Tifa said brightly.

Not waiting to hear their responses, she pushed Reno out until they were in the hall.

"Baby, I can go buy something. You must be exhausted from dealing with Elly all day," Reno offered, glancing over his shoulder as he walked ahead. Elly snuggled into his chest as Tifa blinked, mouth dropping open.

"Really?" Tifa folded her arms, her sheet of brown hair falling over one shoulder as she paused in the elegant dining room. "Well, I'm fine with that, if it's no trouble."

In the living room, Reno smirked and stopped in front of the door, turning halfway to her. "But it'll cost you. One kiss" he said playfully.

Tifa smiled with a hand on her hip, unable to resist. She sauntered over and leaned to him with closed eyes, kissing him deeply for a few seconds.

"Ew! Cooties, Mommy!" Elly protested under their lip lock, gripping on Reno's jacket. Reno smiled and pulled away an inch. He winked at her blush, quickly putting his lips to her ear.

"Wear the red tonight," Reno whispered so low that Elly couldn't hear. He felt the shiver run down Tifa's back and couldn't hold back the smirk as he pulled back.

"Bye Mommy! We'll be back in a few minutes!" Elly said, waving energetically while she stood with the breath knocked out of her. Reno opened the front door, looking back once. Tifa smiled with a little shyness, waving to them.

When the door fell to a close she fell unto the couch with a dreamy stare, arm out wide. She sighed, arching her back with a deep breath and sat up with crossed legs. Turning the television on, her mind wavered to when night would fall.

The sun setting on them, Reno set Elly on her feet, holding her hand as they slowly walked to his car. She hummed, swinging his arm around.

"So, sweetheart," Reno whispered when they got to the door. He knelt down, squeezing her hand. The Turk looked over both shoulders before staring patiently at her. "What did you find?"

Elly grinned mischievously. "I found something in the corner Daddy! There was this weird leathery outfit thing," she spilled out, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Is that good?"

"Oh yeah," Reno admitted and let out a soft whistle, running a hand through his bangs. "That's better than I expected. Wow…"

Elly swung his arm, still bouncing. "But there was something else."

"Hm? What Elly?" Reno asked with confused eyes.

"There were these handcuffs! Does that mean Mommy's a special secret cop?" Elly asked while Reno's jaw dropped, his hand slipping from hers. "Huh? What's wrong Daddy? Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no, no. This is VERY good," Reno said with glazed eyes, shakily standing up. Elly looked up at him in confusion.

"I don't get it," she admitted, watching her father react rather oddly.

"Wait until you're in high school," he said, chuckling at her face. Elly frowned, looking to the pavement. Reno blinked. Seeing this, he reached into his pocket smiling warmly.

"Deal's a deal, Elly. You did a good job, little firefly," Reno praised, showing her a bag of gummy bears. Elly gasped, holding her hands over her mouth. Reno smiled at her.

She cheered, running into his arms and gave him the biggest hug she could give, reaching up to kiss his cheek. Reno laughed, giving her a silly kiss and then gave her the candy. She eagerly took it, hugging her prize. The Turk unlocked the car, popping the door open.

"Did I really do a good job, Daddy?" Elly asked as he picked her up and put her inside. Reno smiled lightheartedly, taking his goggles off to set them on his daughter. She giggled, peeking into the mirror at her reflection.

"Yeah. Guess you get it from me. You make a great secret agent, Elly."

* * *

**(laughs evilly) Oh, I'm so weird. Got a little carried away, Sacred. **

**Hope it was good.**


End file.
